


Promise Me Nothing

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, No Spoilers, What Ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Other than this been my J/D I couldn't resist a little 'what if...' angst.

Jack was watching Danielle as she stood on the deck staring aimlessly across the dark shimmering ocean. "Danni, you'll freeze," he mentioned caringly when he realized that she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and slippers.

Danielle turned, smiling weakly as she shuffled over to him, slipping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "Jack?" she murmured.

"Yeah?" he replied as he gently kissed her hair.

Danielle sniffled mournfully. "Promise me..." she stopped.

"Anything sweetie."

Danielle raised her head from his chest. "Nothing," she whispered.

"Why nothing?" he probed delicately.

"Because that way I don't lose. We don't lose."

Jack briefly pulled away. "It's not your fault Danni. These things happen, sometimes without a reason."

"I know that Jack but it doesn't make it any easier."

Jack noticed how cold Danielle had become while they were outside. "You're shivering, come inside."

"All right," she sniffled, holding his hand as they made their way back inside.


End file.
